


Private Lessons

by prosperjade



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra has never experienced such a dark, passionate pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Lessons

The bow of Korra’s back arched, a shocked gasp of pleasure uttered by trembling lips. Her toes curled, legs thrown haphazardly over Tahno’s shoulders. Sweet pooled at her brow, broken, incoherent murmurs of steady devotion pouring from her eager tongue. 

She could never have fathomed such dark, heady pleasure, rendering her body to a simple marionette, mesmerized by the man who held her captive. Her fingers tangled in obsidian tresses, forcing him to the very base of her being. She craved the talent of his tongue, the heated breath skirted against intimate skin. 

Korra craved him, Tahno’s goading words echoing in her mind as her hips bucked to the pace of his lusty mouth, nails sinking into the ivory juncture of his neck. 

She was wild, bold, inhibitions forgotten as taunts waged on the tails of breathless pants. She had come to love the constant banter that waged between them, haughty lips curling in avid anticipation.

She was the ocean, she ebbed and flowed with his will.


End file.
